


Book of a Sweeper

by Eight56Seven



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Main Character Death, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Occasional swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eight56Seven/pseuds/Eight56Seven
Summary: A book following a Sweeper through his life. I think Sweepers are quite fascinating in their own way, but I don't know too much about them, aside from the short bit I learned from their pre-battle story in LoR.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is meant to be read as one of the Librarians who decided to read a book on the last sweeper that was killed by one of them, the story is read in first-person as the Sweeper.
> 
> Also this is my very first work, and it is quite big for my first work, but I just had so much inspiration to let it pass. Hope you understand! :)

(This first chapter is just filler about the Character we follow along the way, his life from young to becoming a Sweeper, all the way to the Library.)

My name is... I guess it won't be too important, would it? No matter, it is, or maybe WAS Kyo, or was it? it's been quite a long time since I remembered or, hell, even SAID my name. My time being called "Neighbor" or "Family" and hell sometimes just "Sweeper" has really impacted me, and how I remember my name.

My time as a Sweeper was... something I really didn't like, but hell, as a kid who was faced with people in all black with piercing red eyes and weapons who just killed my parents infront of me was... it was something, hell I nearly pissed myself even. But instead of killing me, they just picked me up and took me somewhere I haven't even seen in my entirety of the City. Apparently it's a Sweeper's den, but hell I've been living in one all my life, it's quite untidy.


	2. Chapter 2

As a young boy, I lived with my mother and father in the Backstreets of District 12, we were rather low-class, but still had a home for when the Night in the Backstreets comes, or for me, was it came? Hell if I know.

As a child, I feared the Night in the Backstreets, as I would learn later, or, well, now, for a good reason. My ilk, or the other Sweepers, or my "Family" or "Neighbors" are still menacing even to me. They all talk in this weird number-language, and I have to as well, I don't remember how they forced it into my skull, but hell, I don't think I remember my original language anymore, I do believe it was Korean like most if not all people of this City. After the Sweepers killed my parents, and then took me into their den... or whatever, and the rest is all just a blur, but next thing I knew I was one of them. Joining them on their march through the Backstreets at night to terrorize and kill anyone who wasn't in the safety of their home, all to extract "Fuel", apparently it keeps us alive, or something, I never understood how it works, but the fuel is blood, so I'm guessing we're stealing those people's blood to keep ourselves alive, as much as I hate it, I'm a sucker for keeping my life, so I guess there's no room for me to complain, huh?

Speaking of people in the safety of their home, I always wondered why we don't just storm into their houses to get fuel, I mean we have the number, and if they have a lock maybe we can go in through the windows? I know they probably don't have the Ahn to afford J-Corp's fancy-shmancy super locks or whatever, and they'd essentially be free fuel, but whatever, I guess we sustain our fuel on Hobos and those who didn't make it inside on time, and also sick bastards who threw other people outside while they were unconscious to get rid of them. I get people can annoy you, but jesus, having to essentially have a hand in murder? That's low, not even having the balls to just kill them yourself and instead letting Sweepers do it, low, real, REAL low.

We Sweepers live in "dens", I don't like calling them that since it makes me feel like some lowly animal, well, I guess I am an animal with how me and my kin do things, but hell, at least we should make them LOOK tidy and homely, too bad there's practically garbage strewn around everywhere. I live with a few other Sweepers in this "den" of ours, I guess it's like our little haven from anyone who wants our heads, which is practically everyone in the Backstreets aside from other Sweepers.

In recent times, my kin, or Sweepers, Agh, I mean my "Family" and "Neighbors", sorry, have been essentially getting massacred by others, it's rumored the Index has betrayed us, There's this one dog-headed freak, and this other freak named the Puppeteer, and the Carnival, whoever the hell those are. I'm quite frankly scared to leave my den, but then again, the Carnival apparently entered one of my neighbors' dens. And I'm also a sucker for keeping my own life as well, so, I dunno what I'm talkin' about, I guess.

As of recent times, it seems we're running out of things to sweep around here, and it seems the night no longer is our little time to hunt, plus, there's quite a thick fog in Nest L, I wonder why that is, I'll find out later.


	3. Final Chapter, The Library.

One day, while I was just sitting around on my lazy ass, something happened. A group of three other Sweepers and others came into my den, one of them was larger, WAY larger than the rest, I was intimidated quite frankly, but I knew they weren't wanna kill me unless I gave them a reason to, so I just stayed and listened.

Apparently one of them has an invitation to the Library, and we're gonna be going there to pick up some books about the Index and whatnot, so I guess I've got something do to now, huh? But I am quite scared to even go, despite the fact we have a ton of us going, I've heard from whispers by the lowly rats that those who go in never return, and I quite frankly don't wanna die there, I at least want a burial, but ah, who am I kidding? I'm a Sweeper, I probably won't get a burial, people see me and my kin as pest, roaches. But maybe my neighbors and family might bury me, if they even manage to get out, that is...

So, here we are, the Library... I've got a sinking feeling in my gut about this, this place looks too clean and tidy to be a part of the city, plus how we just instantly teleported here, something just doesn't set right, but hey, I'm not gonna speak up about it. I'm crammed in between a few of my neighbors, quite uncomfortable I admit, but hey, at least I've got comfort knowing there's waves of us in here. Still I don't really like it.

Some blue-haired chick just teleported, infront of us, and then... she started speaking our language! I don't know how she knows it, especially as a regular old person, but still, if she knows our language, I guess that means we aren't gonna kill her, hm? The three upfront are bickering to her, the slimmer, taller one said something about asking her if she family, of course she's not! Just look at her, if she was family she'd look like us. It went between the four of them, until the blue haired chick said something about how they say "Family" too much, and I think even called it "gross" or "overused" or something? I wouldn't know since I can't hear much while eavesdropping on them, but I quite frankly agree with her, they say family all too much. Then the shorter one who has a problem with pausing while speaking said to her that family isn't... abhorent? Still can't hear well but no matter, then the tall, slim one yelled back to all of us saying something like "Behold! this is the Library!" I stopped paying attention at the "Behold" since it seems we're heading in now, but she also called it... strange? I think? It certainly is strange I admit.

We walked through large doors, but I dunno what happened next... all I know is five of us are just gone, don't know where they went.

Felt like about an hour or so of standing around until suddenly I was blinded, taken to a large hallway with about... four or so people. There was one in the middle, two upfront, and one behind, they looked weird, the one in the middle is who my eyes were drawn to, he was about general height, definitely taller than around one of them behind em', by the fact he was in the middle, I'd say he was the leader or something? He had dark hair and seemed to be dressed in a suit and tie, dunno why that is... the two infront of him, though were definitely different, one was shorter than the man in the middle, with ocean blue hair, she had some tan jacket on and a bat, she was shaking a bit and had an anxious look on her face, I bet she'll be easy to pick off. The one next to her, though, was a different story, she was slightly taller than the man in the middle, had dark green hair, and was wearing... an outfit from the Zwei? And held their sword too?! Her cap also seemed to be from Zwei, but I never saw it before, she carried the sword so effortlessly with one hand, and she looked battle-hardened too, I was slightly intimidated by her, I saw slightly the one behind that Zwei-clad girl, but he seemed to wear... a blood-stained chef's outfit? With a brown apron and a quite large cleaver...

Before I knew it they were coming at us, swinging their weapons, I had little time to react but managed to clash my weapons with the black-haired man's baton. Until he retaliated again with a swift hit to my head, dazed me quite a bit, but no matter, I was about to swing at him until... a golden light put right back to our former positions, not just us, but the people opposing us as well. And I just noticed a book slightly to the left of me, just lying on the floor, wonder why that's here...

We had another tussle with our enemies, until one of the other Sweepers fell, dead, and before I could react, they went up in a golden light, a book where their body was meant to be... just what the hell is this place? I knew something was off here!

Yet another time sent back to our positions, except missing one of us, now we're even with the amount they have over there, but I can't get lost in though now, I have to fight! I charged at the small blue haired girl, I swung and he tried to block, but it was futile as she was too slow and I got a good, open slash on her shoulder, then suddenly that chef dude sprinted up on me and got a good chunk out of my leg.. damn, it stung like hell... still does... but I think I can still move fine.

Me and another one of my "neighbors" rush that tall-standing Zwei girl, both of us got some good slashes on her, until he stabbed my neighbor right through his chest. He flashed in a golden light and... then a book... just as I noticed the black-haired man rush to another one of my neighbors who just got done clashing with the chef guy, and a quick blow to his head and my neighbor was stumbling, staggered.

Three... three of us remain, and four of them still standing. Well, only two of us can fight, as one of us is down for count, still staggered, he's wide open for attacks now, I doubt he'll last longer. The other still kickin' charged the Zwei girl, and they got into a clash, I went for the small tan-jacket baseball bat girl, when I noticed her charging my staggered neighbor, I quickly caught up with her and a good slash to her throat was enough to cause HER to turn into a golden light, and... that's one down, three to go. But before I could react the Black-haired man charged my staggered neighbor, got three hits on him, the chef dude didn't move from his position... he does look exhausted.

There is still three of us, three of them, my one neighbor staggered last... round? It resets us back here as if it were a round, so I'll call it that, he is heavily wounded, seems be barely survived the black-haired man's assault by the skin of his teeth, he won't last long anymore, though. The other one, though, seems she only got a few new nicks on her.

All three of us charged at all three of them, I gathered up the courage and charged that one Zwei girl, my still standing neighbor charged the black-haired man, and my wounded neighbor charged the chef dude. I managed to block on of the Zwei girl's slashes, until she slammed her sword's handle on my forehead... urgh, I almost got staggered there, but still I kept my footing. My other neighbor wasn't so lucky as I saw her getting her ass handed to her by the black-haired guy and his baton, I looked for my other neighbor, but instead of him, to my horror, I saw a fading golden light and a book where his corpse should have been... I think I'm really going to die here... aren't I?

Two... just two of us now... I'm still doing good, my other neighbor though... she... she can't keep her footing, I think she might have been, staggered. That Zwei girl and the black-haired man charged my staggered neighbor, while I charged the wounded chef guy, Two good slashes to his chest and a stab at his shoulder, and bam! He's a book now! Man seeing that golden light is satisfying.

I was reset back to my position, and to my horror... I was standing alone... surrounded by some books, facing two scary enemies... they didn't look as scary before, but now that it's but me alone facing them, I can't help but notice how terrifying they look... 

The black-haired man was somewhat wounded, while the Zwei girl, equally to my horror, had very few scratches and bruises on her... only the black-haired man charged me, and with a quick swipe to my throat with his baton, I found I had lost my footing... this isn't good, this isn't good! Not good at all!!!

I calmed down a bit.. but... I'm terrified, dear god I'm terrified... I'm going to die, I'm going to die in HERE, in THIS place... Now that all of my allies are dead, I never noticed how dreary and miserable this place looked... maybe that's just me and my sorrow, as well as my realization this is my doom. I noticed the black-haired man rush me, and he really gave it to me, three hard hits, two to my chest and one to my head, I was now dazed... but not dazed enough to see a terrifying sight before me, the Zwei girl charging me, weapon at the ready, and then...

Pain, awful, awful pain across my chest, it stung, it stung so much, so, SO much... I looked down to see blood spewing forth from my chest, I wanted to grab it, to hold my guts in, but I was too weak, I couldn't even move my arms, and all I could do was fall down to my knees as my vision faded, my life fleeting... as I could hear them celebrate victory...

And all I could muster out, after all they had done to me and my allies, were my last words, naught but a weak "God damn it".


End file.
